totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Uciekaj jeśli chcesz przeżyć
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata – Odcinek 15 Heidi jak zwykle relaksowała się w swojej luksusowej przyczepie. Heidi: Hej, to znowu ja! Wasza wspaniała prowadząca, którą w ogóle nie obchodzi ten żałosny program. <3 Ale niestety mimo wszystko muszę wam przypomnieć, co wydarzyło się w poprzednim odcinku. Tak więc uczestnicy wzięli udział w tęczowym wyścigu. Początkowo byli podzieleni na dwie grupy, natomiast później w drugiej połowie wyścigu zwycięska grupa kontynuowała wyścig prawie indywidualnie, ponieważ przegrani towarzyszyli zwycięzcom, którym mogli jeszcze jakoś zaszkodzić. Ten pomysł najbardziej spodobał się Deanowi, który za wszelką cenę chciał powstrzymać Biancę przed zwycięstwem, ale jego nieudolne starania w ostateczności przyniosły jej pierwsze miejsce w wyścigu oraz nietykalność. Podczas głosowania dosyć niespodziewanie doszło do remisu między Samanthą i Shanem, ale gdy pozostali ponownie oddali swoje głosy, czyjaś zmiana sprawiła, że Samantha musiała pożegnać się z marzeniami o zwycięstwie. O ile w ogóle o tym marzyła… Nieważne. Zostało ich już tylko pięciu, ale nie na długo. Co tym razem czeka na tych frajerów? Aby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Dom uczestników, wieczór Finałowa piątka siedzi w salonie. Nikt nie robi nic szczególnego i wszyscy wyglądają na znudzonych. Bella: 'Tutaj zawsze było dosyć nudno, ale im nas mniej, tym gorzej… '''Shane: '''Ja nie widzę zbyt wielkiej różnicy. '''Bella: '''Bo ty prawie w ogóle nie spędzasz czasu z innymi. '''Shane: '''Jakbyś nie zauważyła, to właśnie teraz siedzę tu z wami wszystkimi. '''Bella: '''Bardziej miałam na myśli pierwszą połowę sezonu… '''Shane: '''To trzeba było mówić tak od razu… '''Bianca: '''Możecie się już zamknąć? Wolę słuchać w nieskończoność szumu wiatru niż waszej dwójki. '''Shane: '''Wybacz, że uraziliśmy twój delikatny słuch… ''Bianca przewróciła oczami, a następnie odwróciła się od Shane’a i Belli i zaczęła patrzeć przez okno. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''Nadal jestem zła po ostatnim głosowaniu. To Shane miał odpaść, a nie Samantha. Na dodatek doszło do remisu i ten idiota Dean postanowił mi się sprzeciwić i zmienił swój głos, chociaż sam pewnie się do tego nie przyzna. Teraz w sumie mogę być pewna, że nie mam już nikogo po swojej stronie… ''W międzyczasie Bianca zerknęła ze złością na Deana, który siedział trochę dalej. Gdy to zauważył, od razu odwrócił od niej wzrok. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: '''Nie sądziłem, że ona będzie aż tak wkurzona… Ale nie żałuję tego co zrobiłem. Skoro nawet trochę lubię Shane’a, to czemu miałbym go wyrzucać z gry, gdy do wyboru miałem też denerwującą księżniczkę, którą Bianca chciała zmanipulować? ''Po chwili w salonie w kłębach dymu pojawiła się Sophie. 'Sophie: '''Witajcie! '''Bianca: '''Czy nie możesz wchodzić tu w normalny sposób? '''Sophie: '''Normalne jest nudne… '''Aisha: '''Racja! :D '''Sophie: '''Zjawiłam się tu, ponieważ kilka minut temu Heidi przygotowała dla was krótki filmik. '''Bella: '''Filmik? O czym? '''Sophie: '''Zaraz się przekonacie. ''Sophie pstryknęła palcami i w tym samym momencie na starym, zniszczonym telewizorze pojawiło się nagranie. Na pierwszym tle stała Heidi, natomiast za nią można było dostrzec wszystkich wyeliminowanych uczestników oraz członków ekipy. Wszyscy znajdowali się pod dużym namiotem. W tle leciała również imprezowa muzyka. 'Heidi: '''Hej finałowa piątko! Podobno nie macie co robić, więc postanowiłam nagrać dla was ten krótki filmik, żeby pokazać wam, że właśnie w tym momencie omija was specjalna impreza zorganizowana dla ekipy oraz wyeliminowanych frajerów! Widzicie jak wszyscy dobrze się bawią podczas gdy wy się nudzicie? ''Wskazała na wszystkie osoby znajdujące się za nią. Większość uczestników nie wyglądała na zbytnio zainteresowanych tym, co się dzieje. Można było również dostrzec jak kilka osób z ekipy wyjadało przygotowane dla wszystkich jedzenie. 'Heidi: '''No, tak właściwie to dopiero się rozkręcamy. ''Nagle tych kilka osób z ekipy straciło przytomność, ale nikt nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi. 'Heidi: '''Wasza piątka oczywiście nie jest zaproszona. Ale za to teraz możecie się dalej nudzić wiedząc, że inni bawią się lepiej od was. Jutro zobaczymy się na zadaniu! ''Heidi już miała wyłączyć kamerę, ale w tym samym czasie członkowie ekipy odzyskali przytomność i pozostali z przerażeniem odkryli, że zmienili się w grupę zombie. Żywe trupy rzuciły się na uczestników i innych członków ekipy. Rozpętało się wielkie zamieszanie. Krzyki zaczęły zagłuszać wesołą muzykę. Heidi była jedną z pierwszych osób, które uciekły z namiotu. Po chwili kamera przewróciła się i jeszcze przez moment można było zobaczyć jak panikujący ludzie bronią się i próbują uciec przed coraz większą grupą zombie. Następnie ktoś spadł na kamerę i obraz całkowicie zniknął. 'Shane: '''Co.. to… było? '''Aisha: '''Atak zombie? Ale super! <3 '''Dean: '''Super? Pogięło cię? '''Bianca: '''Jakoś nie dziwi mnie, że ta psycholka się podekscytowała… '''Bella: '''Czy to się wydarzyło naprawdę? '''Sophie: '''Eee… Jak widać, tak. ''W tym momencie Sophie złapała się za głowę. 'Sophie: '''Czekajcie, mam jeszcze jeden filmik do przekazania wam. ''Sophie ponownie pstryknęła palcami i znowu na telewizorze pojawiło się nagranie. Tym razem można było zobaczyć przerażoną Heidi oraz kilku zdrowych członków ekipy, którzy towarzyszyli jej w miejscu przypominającym bunkier. 'Heidi: '''To znowu ja. Dzisiaj chyba jednak nie będziecie się nudzić, ponieważ właśnie teraz musicie razem z Sophie i Isabel walczyć o przetrwanie. Tylko w tym bunkrze możecie być bezpieczni, więc jeśli nie chcecie zostać zjedzeni przez bandę zombiaków, to przychodźcie tu, a my was wpuścimy o ile tuż obok was nie będzie tych potworów. Powodzenia. ''Nagranie zakończyło się. Bella, Shane, Bianca i Dean byli bardzo zaskoczeni tym wszystkim, co zobaczyli i wyglądali na trochę wystraszonych. Aisha oczywiście była podekscytowana. 'Sophie: '''Cóż… Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Idziemy po Isabel i uciekamy do tego bunkra zanim zombiaki tutaj dotrą. '''Bianca: '''Chyba możesz się tam teleportować, co nie? '''Sophie: '''No niby mogę, ale chyba nie chcielibyście, żebym was tutaj zostawiła? Nie mogę was zabrać ze sobą drogą teleportacji, jeśli o to wam chodzi. '''Shane: '''Okej, więc nie zostawiaj nas. Zawsze w razie czego będziesz dodatkowym mięsem do zjedzenia przez tych zombie. '''Sophie: '''Udam, że tego nie słyszałam. ''Sophie poszła w stronę kuchni, gdzie powinna znajdować się Isabel. Zawodnicy poszli za nią. Okazało się, że kucharka leży nieprzytomna na podłodze. Na twarzy była umazana sosem, który nieco dalej znajdował się w garnku. 'Dean: '''A tej co się stało? '''Shane: '''Czyżby w końcu otruła się własnym jedzeniem? '''Sophie: '''Wygląda na to, że tak. '''Bella: '''Serio? ''Sophie podeszła do garnka z sosem, któremu zaczęła się przyglądać. Pozostali zrobili to samo. 'Sophie: '''Tym razem Isabel na serio stworzyła truciznę. Czuję że ten sos ma w sobie coś, co zatruwa cały organizm. Każdy, kto go spróbował po pewnym czasie straci przytomność, a następnie zmieni się w żywego trupa. Teraz warto też wspomnieć, że Isabel przygotowała jedzenie na tamtą imprezę. '''Bella: '''Czyli że… ona zaraz zmieni się w zombie tak jak tamci ludzie? '''Sophie: '''Obawiam się, że tak. '''Shane: '''Nie to żebym się nimi przejmował, ale tak w ogóle to co z pozostałymi uczestnikami? Ostatni raz widzieliśmy ich jak zostali zaatakowani, a prowadząca nic nie powiedziała na ich temat. '''Sophie: '''Nie żyją. Wyczuwam, że wszyscy zostali zabici i teraz szukają żywego mięsa. A jeśli zaraz stąd nie znikniemy, to nas spotka to samo. ''W międzyczasie Isabel odzyskała przytomność i zmieniła się w zombie. Znajdowała się za plecami całej szóstki, więc nikt nie zauważył jak wstała. Gdy Sophie skończyła mówić, Isabel rzuciła się na nią i zaczęła ją gryźć. 'Sophie: '''Aaa! Uciekajcie stąd! Ja ją powstrzymam! ''Bella i Bianca zaczęły krzyczeć, gdy zobaczyły co się stało. Krew zaczęła tryskać na uczestników, którzy szybko wybiegli przez drzwi prowadzące z kuchni na dwór. Na zewnątrz '''Shane: Okej… Myślę, że nie ma sensu na nią czekać. Aisha: Ale po co w ogóle uciekliśmy? Ja chcę walczyć! Aisha już prawie z powrotem weszła do budynku, ale Bianca ją zatrzymała. Bianca: 'Nie pójdziesz tam, jesteś nam teraz potrzebna. Skoro tak bardzo chcesz walczyć, to poczekaj aż spotkamy większą grupę tych potworów, a z tymi dwoma grubaskami lepiej dać sobie spokój. '''Aisha: '''Hmm… No dobra. ^^ '''Bella: '''Więc gdzie teraz idziemy? ''Zanim ktokolwiek się odezwał, w okno zaczęła uderzać Isabel, a po chwili dołączyła do niej Sophie, która już zdążyła zmienić się w zombie. 'Bianca: '''Gdziekolwiek! Za moment te dwie pewnie zorientują się, że mogą wydostać się na zewnątrz. ''Uczestnicy odbiegli od domu i skierowali się w stronę lasu. 'Shane: '''Czekajcie. Wejście do lasu jest głupie. Tam z każdej strony ktoś będzie mógł nas zaatakować, więc lepiej będzie jeśli pójdziemy przez to pustkowie i jakby co uciekniemy do lasu, żeby się schować. '''Aisha: '''Ja nie będę się chować! '''Shane: '''Ty możesz sobie zostać i z nimi walczyć… '''Bella: '''W sumie masz rację… Jeśli będziemy iść w pobliżu tego lasu, to w razie czego możemy się tam szybko schować i jednocześnie nie będziemy ryzykować, że teraz ktoś zaatakuje nas z zaskoczenia. '''Bianca: '''Takie chodzenie całkiem na widoku wydaje się dosyć szalone, ale chyba rzeczywiście tak będzie najlepiej… '''Dean: '''Kto by pomyślał, że tak łatwo zaakceptujesz czyjś pomysł. ''Bianca spojrzała się ze złością na Deana. 'Bianca: '''Mam nadzieję, że będziesz ich pierwszą ofiarą. ''Dean chciał jej odpowiedzieć, ale Shane postanowił się wtrącić. 'Shane: '''Niestety nie mamy już czasu na kłótnie. No chyba że wolicie tu zostać i czekać na śmierć. '''Bianca: '''Nie. Idziemy dalej. ''Zawodnicy dosyć szybko szli w stronę małego obozu dla ekipy. W pewnej chwili na horyzoncie dostrzegli kilka sylwetek, które coraz szybciej zaczęły się do nich zbliżać. 'Bella: '''O nie… '''Dean: '''Chyba zdążyli nas zauważyć, co nie? '''Shane: '''No raczej tak, ale mimo wszystko możemy przed nimi uciec. '''Aisha: '''Ja zostaję! '''Bianca: '''Spoko, tylko nie wracaj do nas jako zombie… ''Bella, Shane, Bianca i Dean pobiegli do lasu. Kilka osób z grupy zombie zauważyło to i również skierowało się do lasu, natomiast pozostała trójka nadal szła w kierunku Aishy. 'Aisha: '''No dalej, już nie mogę się was doczekać! ''Okazało się, że wśród tej trójki znajdują się Tom i Harry. Gdy zombiaki były już wystarczająco blisko, Aisha rzuciła się w ich stronę i zaczęła z nimi walczyć. Las Po dosyć długiej ucieczce Bella, Bianca, Dean i Shane schowali się za dużymi skałami. Po chwili tuż obok nich przebiegła grupa zombie, która nie zauważyła schowanych uczestników. 'Bianca: '''Uff, chyba się udało… '''Shane: '''Ja bym się jeszcze za bardzo nie cieszył. W każdej chwili mogą do nas wrócić. '''Dean: '''Poza tym w pobliżu jest ich pewnie jeszcze więcej. '''Bella: '''Ciekawe, czy Aisha sobie z nimi poradziła… '''Shane: '''Może i jest szaloną wojowniczką, ale nie sądzę, że sama mogła ich pokonać. '''Bella: '''Ale chyba powinniśmy tam wrócić i zobaczyć, czy wszystko z nią w porządku… '''Bianca: '''Wracanie tam jest idiotycznym pomysłem. Jeśli Aisha rzeczywiście z nimi walczyła i ich pokonała, to pewnie poszła dalej, a jeśli to ona została pokonana, to tym bardziej powinniśmy trzymać się jak najdalej od tamtego miejsca. '''Shane: '''Bianca ma rację. Po prostu musimy iść dalej w stronę tego bunkra. No i też po drodze moglibyśmy wydostać się z lasu. '''Bella: '''No dobra, chodźmy. ''Uczestnicy wyszli zza skał i niemal natychmiast zauważyli, że nieco dalej stoi dwóch umarlaków. 'Dean: '(szeptem) Jeśli będziemy cicho, to może nie zwrócą na nas uwagi… Zaczęli się powoli oddalać, ale już po chwili Bella przypadkiem stanęła na dużą gałąź, która dosyć głośno się złamała. 'Bella: '''Ups… ''Zombie od razu zwróciły na nich uwagę i zaczęły biec w ich stronę. Zawodnicy zaczęli uciekać, ale w pewnym momencie Bianca zatrzymała się. Wzięła duży kamień i rzuciła nim w przeciwników. Trafiła jednego z zombiaków w głowę, co wystarczyło, żeby powalić go na ziemię. W międzyczasie Dean również się zatrzymał. 'Dean: '''Co ty robisz?! '''Bianca: '''Próbuję ich powstrzymać! Jak widać to nie jest aż takie trudne! ''W tej samej chwili drugi zombie zaatakował Biancę, ale oprócz powalenia jej na ziemię nic innego nie zdążył jej zrobić, ponieważ Dean szybko odepchnął go mocnym kopniakiem. 'Dean: '''Teraz możesz podziękować mi za uratowanie ci życia. '''Bianca: '''Sama też bym sobie z nim poradziła… '''Dean: '''Ta, na pewno… '''Bianca: '''Eh, dobra. Dzięki. Zadowolony? ''Do Bianki i Deana dołączyli Shane i Bella, którzy dopiero po chwili zauważyli, że tamci zostali w tyle. 'Bella: '''Co tu się stało? '''Bianca: '''Jak widać nie musimy już tak szybko przed nimi uciekać. ''Zombie, który zaatakował Biancę zaczął powoli wstawać. 'Shane: '''Szybko już może nie musimy, ale i tak lepiej będzie jeśli stąd znikniemy. ''Dean znowu kopnął zombiaka zanim ten całkiem się podniósł. Następnie cała czwórka poszła dalej. 'Bella: '''Już chyba za moment wyjdziemy z tego lasu… ''Nagle z krzaków przed uczestnikami wyskoczyła Aisha. Wszyscy krzyknęli z przerażenia. '''Aisha: '''Dlaczego tak krzyczycie? '''Shane: '''Ah, to tylko ty… '''Bianca: '''Zombie cię nie zjadły? '''Aisha: '''Jak widać nie. ^^ Tylko trochę podrapały… '''Bella: '''Jesteś pewna, że żaden cię nie ugryzł? '''Aisha: '''W sumie to nie jestem pewna, bo wszystko szybko się działo… Ale gdyby mnie ugryźli, to już chyba byłabym jedną z nich, prawda? '''Bella: '''No, może… Jak coś się zacznie z tobą dziać, to chyba będziemy musieli cię zostawić. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miała nam tego za złe… '''Aisha: Spoko, jak chcecie to już teraz mnie zostawcie. Poradzę sobie. ^^ Shane: Okej. Shane od razu zaczął iść dalej, ale Bella go zatrzymała. 'Bella: '''Nie! Nikogo nie zostawimy. ''Shane westchnął. 'Shane: '''No dobra, ale jak ona w trakcie zmieni się w zombie i zabije nas wszystkich, to wiedz, że to będzie twoja wina. '''Bella: '''Nawet nie próbuj sugerować, że to przeze mnie możemy zginąć! ''Shane już miał się odezwać, ale Bianca mu przerwała. 'Bianca: '''Jeszcze niedawno stwierdziłeś, że nie mamy czasu na kłótnie, więc jeśli możesz, to zastosuj się do własnej zasady. '''Shane: '''Spokojnie, już nic więcej nie mówię. ''Zaczął dosyć szybko iść przed siebie w stronę wyjścia z lasu. Pozostali poszli tuż za nim. Pustkowie Gdy piątka uczestników w końcu wydostała się z lasu, okazało się, że w oddali można już dostrzec obóz dla ekipy. 'Bella: '''Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy już blisko, ale… '''Dean: '''Ale co? '''Bella: '''Z tego co wiemy jest tam mnóstwo zombie, więc dlaczego w pobliżu nikogo nie ma? '''Bianca: '''Może się gdzieś schowali? Poza tym nie wszyscy musieli iść w naszą stronę. '''Shane: '''Zakładam, że za moment spotkamy ich wszystkich, a teraz jest to tylko chwilowa cisza… '''Bella: '''Cóż, więc może jakimś cudem zdążymy dotrzeć do tego bunkra zanim oni nas zaatakują. ''Zawodnicy szli dalej i z każdą chwilą byli coraz bliżej obozu. W międzyczasie Aisha zrobiła się blada i zaczęła iść wolniej przez co została nieco w tyle. Reszta nie zwróciła na to uwagi, bo byli zbyt zajęci rozglądaniem się, czy w pobliżu nikogo nie ma. 'Bella: '''A co jeśli oni na serio czekają na nas w ukryciu i jak będziemy wystarczająco blisko, to zaatakują nas z zaskoczenia? '''Shane: '''Przecież to banda głupich zombie… Naprawdę nie spodziewałbym się po nich takiego „genialnego” planu. '''Bella: '''Tak czy inaczej jest to trochę niepokojące, że nadal ich nigdzie nie ma… ''Podczas gdy Bella, Shane, Bianca i Dean nadal byli zajęci szukaniem jakiegokolwiek ruchu w pobliżu oraz dalszym dyskutowaniem, Aisha straciła na moment przytomność, a następnie obudziła się jako zombie. Natychmiast pobiegła do uczestników i rzuciła się na Biancę, która była najbliżej. Dziewczyny upadły na ziemię i wtedy też wszyscy zorientowali się, co stało się z Aishą. 'Bianca: '''Aaa! Zabierzcie ją ode mnie! '''Shane: '''Wiedziałem, że trzeba było ją zostawić tam w lesie! '''Bella: '''Tylko nie próbuj mówić, że to moja wina! ''Shane zignorował Bellę i razem z Deanem próbował odciągnąć Aishę od Bianki. W międzyczasie całe to zamieszanie sprawiło, że z przyczep i domków dla ekipy zaczęły wychodzić małe grupki zombie. 'Bella: '''A jednak się chowali… Musimy uciekać! ''Chłopakom udało się odepchnąć Aishę, która zdążyła już ugryźć Biancę. Bella i Shane zaczęli biec w stronę najbliższego domku, w pobliżu którego aktualnie nikogo nie było. Dean również miał już pobiec, ale wtedy zauważył, że Bianca nadal leży na ziemi, więc podniósł ją i razem z nią pobiegł za pozostałą dwójką. Po chwili jednak okazało się, że z innej strony biegnie jeszcze inna grupa zombie, która wtargnęła między Shane’a i Bellę oraz Deana i Biancę. Pierwsza dwójka zdążyła wejść do domku i zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi, natomiast Dean razem z Biancą na rękach postanowił pobiec do pustej przyczepy znajdującej się trochę dalej. W ostatniej chwili zdążył tam wejść i zamknąć za sobą drzwi, bo w tym samym momencie zaczęły dobijać się do nich zombiaki. 'Dean: '''Uff… Niewiele brakowało… '''Bianca: '''Jesteś idiotą… '''Dean: '''Co? To tak właśnie dziękujesz mi za ponowne uratowanie ci życia? '''Bianca: '''Nie zauważyłeś, że ona mnie ugryzła? Już czuję, jak z każdą chwilą robi mi się słabiej, więc radziłabym ci stąd uciekać. Tylko nie wiem jak zamierzasz to zrobić skoro za drzwiami czeka na ciebie banda głodnych zombie. ''Przez moment Dean nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Następnie zwrócił uwagę na sznur, który leżał na podłodze. Wziął go i podszedł do leżącej Bianki. 'Dean: '''Jeśli cię zwiążę, to nie będę musiał tak szybko stąd uciekać. '''Bianca: '''No chyba nie… A zresztą, rób co chcesz. Zaraz i tak będę martwa. ''Dean nieco niepewnie zbliżył się do dziewczyny, której następnie związał ręce i nogi. Znalazł również dosyć duży młotek, który prędzej czy później przyda mu się jako broń. Tymczasem Bella i Shane zasłonili drzwi wejściowe szafką, która póki co skutecznie blokowała grupę zombie próbujących dostać się do środka. 'Bella: '''I co teraz zrobimy? Z wyjątkiem okien nie ma tutaj innego wyjścia, a ten drewniany domek pewnie zbyt długo nie wytrzyma… '''Shane: '''Zapomniałaś jeszcze o tym, że Dean zaginął nam po drodze i już pewnie został zjedzony razem z Biancą. '''Bella: '''Wolałam już o tym nie wspominać. ''Shane zaczął rozglądać się po domku. 'Shane: '''Przede wszystkim powinniśmy znaleźć tu sobie jakąś broń, a potem najlepiej by było, gdyby udało nam się po cichu wymknąć przez okno. ''Po chwili jedyne, co znalazł to dwa noże, z których jeden wręczył Belli. Dziewczyna nieco niepewnie spojrzała na swoją broń. 'Bella: '''Nie podoba mi się to… '''Shane: '''Tak, ja też wolałbym, żeby te noże były większe. '''Bella: '''Nie, miałam na myśli to, że będziemy musieli z nimi walczyć. '''Shane: '''Bez walki raczej nie przetrwamy. ''Nagle do jednego z okien zaczęło dobijać się dwóch zombiaków. Okazało się, że byli to Monica i Simon. Bella krzyknęła, gdy ich zobaczyła. 'Bella: '''Miałam nadzieję, że nie zobaczymy żadnego z byłych uczestników… '''Shane: '''Cóż, to było prawie pewne, że trafimy na niektórych z nich. Poza tym myślę, że nadszedł już dobry moment na ucieczkę. ''W tej samej chwili Simon i Monica wybili szybę i zaczęli wchodzić do środka. Jednocześnie drzwi zaczęły powoli pękać pod wpływem ciągłych uderzeń. Bella otworzyła okno znajdujące się po przeciwnej stronie domku, podczas gdy Shane starał się zamknąć przejście dla umarlaków za pomocą mebli. W tym czasie drzwi zostały już wyważone i z każdą chwilą do środka wchodziło coraz więcej zombiaków. Simon i Monica odrzucali meble, które Shane rzucał im pod nogi. Bella rozejrzała się i trochę niepewnie zaczęła wychodzić przez okno. 'Shane: '''Nie chciałbym cię pośpieszać, ale za moment dwójka naszych byłych znajomych oraz cała reszta zrobi sobie ze mnie przekąskę… ''Bella wyskoczyła na zewnątrz. 'Bella: '''No już, możesz przechodzić. Póki co w pobliżu nikogo nie ma. ''Shane zaczął wychodzić przez okno, ale w tym samym momencie dotarli do niego Monica i Simon, którzy złapali go za nogi i próbowali wciągnąć z powrotem do środka. Bella złapała go za ręce starając się mu pomóc. 'Shane: '''Nie sądziłem, że będą aż tacy silni… '''Bella: '''Tym razem ja nie chciałabym cię pośpieszać, ale widzę, że z zewnątrz w naszą stronę idzie kolejna grupa. ''Shane jak najmocniej machał nogami aż w końcu udało mu się wyrwać z rąk dwóch zombie oraz przy okazji kopnąć ich przez co upadli na pozostałych. Wtedy już wyszedł przez okno i razem z Bellą zaczął uciekać przed następną grupą. Tym razem dosyć szybko ich zgubili i postanowili schować się za innym domkiem, gdzie mogli przez chwilę odpocząć. 'Bella: '''Tak w ogóle gdzie jest ten bunkier? '''Shane: '''Nie mam pojęcia. Po prostu musimy iść dalej. Myślę, że nie przeoczymy go. '''Bella: '''Eh, skoro tak twierdzisz… ''Nagle zza rogu wyskoczył na nich nieco spanikowany Dean. Oboje krzyknęli z zaskoczenia. 'Bella: '''Co ty tu robisz?! '''Shane: '''Myśleliśmy, że już nie żyjesz. '''Dean: '''Jak widać jeszcze żyję. I właśnie zaliczyłem małą walkę z dwoma zombiakami oraz ucieczkę po tym, jak wdarli się do przyczepy, w której ukrywałem się razem z Biancą. '''Bella: '''Z Biancą? A co się z nią stało? Nie dała rady uciec? '''Dean: '''Cóż… Chwilę wcześniej związałem jej ręce i nogi, bo było z nią coraz gorzej po ataku Aishy. '''Bella: '''Ale… Żyła jeszcze jak uciekałeś? '''Dean: '''Szczerze? Nie wiem. To wszystko działo się zbyt szybko, żebym mógł jeszcze zwrócić na nią uwagę. Tak czy inaczej nie przypominam sobie, żeby chociażby krzyczała… '''Bella: '''Daleko jest ta przyczepa? '''Dean: '''Nie, możemy ją chyba stąd zobaczyć. ''Bella, Dean i Shane wychylili się, aby spojrzeć na przyczepę. Przez okno mogli dojrzeć Biancę, która jako zombie po prostu chodziła dookoła. 'Shane: '''Okej, czyli teraz oficjalnie zostaliśmy już tylko we trójkę… '''Bella: '''Powinniśmy iść dalej zanim dla nas też będzie za późno… '''Dean: '''Dobry pomysł. ''Uczestnicy ledwo ruszyli przed siebie, gdy nagle za nimi pojawiło się kilku zombie. Wśród nich były Samantha i Nina, które od razu rzuciły się na Shane'a zanim on czy pozostała dwójka zdążyli zorientować się, że mają towarzystwo. 'Shane: '''Aa, odwalcie się ode mnie! Nie chcę zostać zjedzony przez takie dwie idiotki! ''Do powalonego Shane'a zaczęły podchodzić pozostałe zombiaki. Bella chciała podbiec do niego, żeby mu pomóc, ale Dean ją zatrzymał. 'Bella: '''Co ty robisz?! Zostaw mnie! '''Dean: '''Już mu nie pomożesz! Musimy uciekać póki mamy szansę! '''Shane: '''On ma rację, uciekajcie! ''Spanikowana Bella jeszcze raz spojrzała na krzyczącego Shane'a, który już prawie całkowicie został zasłonięty przez umarlaków. Następnie z trudem odwróciła się i razem z Deanem pobiegła dalej. 'Bella: '''Jak my mogliśmy go tam zostawić? '''Dean: '''Nadal do ciebie nie dociera, że gdybyś spróbowała mu pomóc, to oni rzuciliby się też na ciebie? '''Bella: '''No tak, wiem, ale… Eh, mniejsza z tym. I tak nie mamy już szans na przetrwanie. '''Dean: '''Cóż, może jeszcze jednak mamy… ''Dean zatrzymał się i spojrzał na pewien niewielki budynek. Bella zrobiła to samo. 'Dean: '''Nie wiem jak tobie, ale mi wygląda to jak wejście do bunkra. '''Bella: '''Rzeczywiście, to może być to… ''Z oddali w stronę Belli i Deana biegła duża grupa zombiaków. Gdy oboje to zauważyli, szybko podbiegli do bunkra. 'Dean: '''Mamy mało czasu! '''Bella: '''Tak, wiem. Ja też zauważyłam, że oni po nas biegną. ''Bella zapukała w drzwi, a następnie oboje nerwowo czekali na jakąś odpowiedź. 'Dean: '''No szybciej, oni są coraz bliżej… ''W tym momencie drzwi lekko się otworzyły. Wyjrzał zza nich członek ekipy, który widząc Bellę, Deana oraz zbliżającą się do nich grupę zombie, szybko wpuścił uczestników do środka i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Zawodnicy zeszli na dół, gdzie czekała na nich Heidi. 'Heidi: '''A jednak komuś udało się przetrwać! Z każdą chwilą zaczynałam tracić nadzieje na to, że ktokolwiek z was tutaj trafi… '''Bella: '''Czy możesz nam wyjaśnić, co tu się tak właściwie wydarzyło? I co zrobimy później? Chyba nie spędzimy tutaj reszty życia? '''Heidi: '''Spokojnie, za moment wszystko wam wyjaśnię. Może najpierw chcecie chwilę odpocząć? '''Dean: '''Ja chcę się najpierw wszystkiego dowiedzieć. '''Bella: '''Ja również. '''Heidi: '''Eh, ale wam się śpieszy… No dobra. W takim razie bez zbędnego przedłużania mogę wam już powiedzieć, że… to było tylko wasze kolejne zadanie! Niespodzianka! '''Bella i Dean: 'Że co?! 'Heidi: '''Bardzo mnie cieszy, że cała wasza piątka uwierzyła, że zombie chcą was pożreć. Oczywiście tak naprawdę to wszystko było udawane i nawet przez chwilę nie zagrażało wam żadne realne niebezpieczeństwo. '''Bella: '''Zaraz… Więc jakim cudem Aisha zmieniła się w umarlaka i na dodatek próbowała zabić Biancę? '''Dean: '''Bianca też się potem zmieniła… '''Heidi: '''Sophie bardzo zdolnie zmanipulowała obydwie dziewczyny. Shane’a też już miała pod kontrolą, ale niestety nie zdążyliście spotkać go w „martwej” wersji. A co do wyeliminowanych uczestników oraz członków ekipy… Większość z nich została podmieniona na roboty, natomiast niektórzy postanowili odegrać swoje role. '''Dean: '''Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałem się na to nabrać… '''Bella: '''Cóż, mimo wszystko wyglądało to bardzo realnie… '''Heidi: '''Bo tak właśnie miało być. '''Dean: '''Okej, nie wiemy jeszcze najważniejszej rzeczy. Skoro to było zadanie, to znaczy, że w celu wygrania trzeba było dostać się tutaj i „przeżyć”? '''Heidi: '''Zaraz wam powiem, ale najpierw przywitajcie ponownie pozostałą trójkę uczestników! ''W tym samym momencie otworzyły się drzwi i do pomieszczenia weszli nieco zdezorientowani Bianca, Shane i Aisha. 'Heidi: '''Widzę, że nie wiecie, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Zaraz poznacie szczegóły, ale na razie wystarczy, że będziecie wiedzieć, że to było tylko zadanie i żadne z was tak naprawdę nie zostało zabite. ''Bianca, Shane i Aisha chcieli się odezwać, ale Heidi od razu ich uciszyła. 'Heidi: '''Nie mamy teraz czasu na wasze zbędne komentarze. Później możecie wyżalić się, że zostaliście oszukani i zmanipulowani. '''Dean: '''Możesz już powiedzieć co z tym zadaniem? '''Heidi: '''No już mówię, spokojnie. Tak więc celem wyzwania było dotarcie do tego bunkra i przetrwanie ataku zombie. A skoro udało się to Deanowi oraz Belli, to oznacza, że oboje wygrywają i otrzymują immunitet! '''Dean i Bella: '''Tak! '''Heidi: '''Teraz możecie sobie odpocząć, zmyć z siebie sztuczną krew i przygotować się na ceremonię. Do zobaczenia! Dom uczestników, przed ceremonią ''Bianca i Dean jako jedyni przebywali w sypialni. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''To był szalony dzień i tak właściwie nie mam pojęcia co się wydarzyło od momentu, w którym Aisha mnie zaatakowała, ale teraz trzeba znowu skupić się na grze. '''Bianca: '''Musisz dzisiaj głosować na Shane’a. I tym razem nie zmieniaj w ostatniej chwili swojego głosu. ''Dean nie do końca wiedział co odpowiedzieć Biance. 'Bianca: '''Doskonale wiem, że to zrobiłeś. Może i się nie dogadujemy, ale mieliśmy ze sobą współpracować, pamiętasz? '''Dean: '„Współpracować”? Czy całkowite kontrolowanie moich decyzji uważasz za współpracę? (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: '''Czasami już na serio mam jej dosyć… '''Bianca: '''Gdyby nie ja, to już by cię tutaj nie było. A ostatnio nawet nie zrobiłeś tego, co chciałam. '''Dean: '''Wiesz co? Lepiej naprawdę zacznij teraz walczyć o głosy, bo tak właściwie jesteś już jedną nogą na wylocie. '''Bianca: '''Nawet nie próbuj na mnie głosować, bo… '''Dean: '''Bo co? Nic mi już nie zrobisz, bo odpadniesz z gry, a ja już mogę poradzić sobie bez ciebie. '''Bianca: '''Na twoim miejscu nie byłabym tego taka pewna. '''Dean: '''Tak czy inaczej jeśli udowodnisz mi, że będziesz miała głosy do wyrzucenia Shane’a lub Aishy, to wtedy może zagłosuję razem z tobą. A chyba oboje wiemy, że ostatnio nawet Aisha nie zrobiła tego, co chciałaś. '''Bianca: '''Eh, zamknij się już. To że teraz masz immunitet nie znaczy, że możesz być taki pewny siebie. Jeszcze pożałujesz tego sprzeciwienia się mnie. ''Wkurzona Bianca wyszła z pomieszczenia. Tymczasem Bella i Shane przebywali w salonie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: '''Nie wiem dlaczego, ale teraz trochę dziwnie się czuję w pobliżu Shane’a… Naprawdę bałam się o niego podczas tego całego zadania i jak myślałam, że już nie żyje, to byłam na serio załamana… '''Shane: '''Jesteś jakaś milcząca… Coś się stało po tym jak zostałem zaatakowany przez zombiaków? '''Bella: '''Nie, dosyć szybko trafiliśmy do tego bunkra. Po prostu jestem zmęczona. '''Shane: '''Okej, skoro tak uważasz… A masz jakiś pomysł co do głosowania? Chyba najlepiej byłoby zagłosować na Biancę, co nie? '''Bella: '''Racja. Zaraz powinniśmy jeszcze znaleźć Aishę i powiedzieć jej o naszym planie. ''W tym samym momencie jak na zawołanie do pokoju dosłownie wskoczyła Aisha. 'Aisha: '''Coś o mnie mówiliście? ^^ '''Shane: '''Podsłuchiwałaś nas? '''Aisha: '''No, przez chwilę… '''Bella: '''Więc już wiesz, że chcemy głosować na Biancę? '''Aisha: '''Tak, wiem… A ona chce głosować na Shane’a razem z Deanem. ^^ '''Shane: '''Można było się tego domyślić… (pokój zwierzeń)'Shane: 'Więc wychodziłoby na to, że głos Aishy będzie decydujący… Serio? Ceremonia ''Finałowa piątka zjawiła się na ceremonii. Po chwili przyszła prowadząca. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie ponownie! Kto by pomyślał, że już zaraz zostanie was tu tylko czwórka… '''Shane: '''No, szaleństwo… '''Heidi: '''Może porozmawiajmy przez chwilę o waszych relacjach. Ostatnio nie miałam co robić, więc przyjrzałam wam się i wychodziłoby na to, że konkurują tutaj ze sobą dwie pary! '''Bianca: '''Co? Jakie dwie pary? Chyba nie twierdzisz, że… ''Spojrzała się na Deana z obrzydzeniem. 'Bianca: '''Fuj, nie! Przecież ja go nie znoszę! '''Bella: '''Ja i Shane też nie jesteśmy parą! '''Heidi: '''Już nie musicie się tak denerwować… Tak czy siak jesteście parami współpracującymi ze sobą i pośrodku was mamy Aishę, która najwidoczniej dzisiaj może mieć największą władzę. '''Aisha: '''Ojej, jak fajnie. <3 '''Dean: '''Cóż, mnie i Biancę tak właściwie nie łączy już żaden sojusz… '''Heidi: '''Serio? I może jeszcze powiesz mi, że zamierzasz zepsuć nam ciekawe głosowanie, w którym do ostatniej chwili nie będzie wiadomo, kto odpadnie? '''Dean: '''No sorry, ale nie zamierzam ukrywać, że jeśli Aisha zagłosuje na Biancę, to ja zrobię to samo i nie będę miał z tym problemu. '''Bianca: '''Będziesz tego żałować, jeśli to zrobisz. To moje ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Zresztą pozostali też będą tego żałować. '''Bella: '''Niby czego mielibyśmy żałować? Jesteś największym zagrożeniem, więc to oczywiste, że chcemy na ciebie zagłosować… '''Heidi: '''Dobra, dosyć gadania. Czas na głosowanie! ''Przez moment przewijały się króciutkie fragmenty z głosowania. Można było zobaczyć, że Bella zagłosowała na Biancę oraz że Bianca zagłosowała na Shane’a. 'Heidi: '''Okej… ''Heidi przejrzała głosy. 'Heidi: '''Na pewno wiemy, że Bella i Dean są bezpieczni, ponieważ mają immunitet. Aisha również jest bezpieczna! '''Aisha: '''Yay! Ale w sumie to wiedziałam, że tak będzie. ^^ '''Heidi: '''Tak, chyba wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że zagrożeni będą Bianca i Shane. Ale które z nich odpadnie? '''Bianca: '''To zależy od tego, czy ktoś jest głupim tchórzem… ''Spojrzała się wymownie na Deana, który przewrócił oczami. 'Dean: '''Przecież nie tylko ja byłbym winny… '''Heidi: '''Cicho! Frajerem, który odpada dzisiaj z programu, jest… … … … '''Heidi: '''Bianca! ''Dean zaczął się śmiać, natomiast wkurzona Bianca wstała ze swojego miejsca. 'Bianca: '''Momencik. Nigdzie się dzisiaj nie wybieram, ponieważ w Mieście Duchów znalazłam to. ''Z uśmiechem na twarzy wyjęła z kieszeni statuetkę nietykalności. Pozostali z zaskoczeniem spojrzeli się na statuetkę. 'Heidi: '''A jednak ktoś to znalazł! Gratulacje, w takim razie jesteś dzisiaj bezpieczna! A to oznacza, że zamiast ciebie odpada Shane, który na dodatek zdobył tylko jeden głos. Biedactwo. '''Shane: '''Eh, ekstra… '''Bella: '''Nie wierzę… '''Bianca: '''Mówiłam, że będziecie tego żałować. A zwłaszcza ty, Dean. Od teraz jesteś skończony. ''Dean kompletnie zaniemówił. W tym czasie nad Shanem zjawił się statek kosmiczny, który zaczął wciągać go na górę. 'Bella: '''Nie, zaczekajcie! '''Heidi: '''Nie mamy już czasu na jakieś długie pożegnania. '''Shane: '''Bella, wygrasz to. Wiem, że dasz radę ich pokonać! ''Zanim załamana Bella zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć, Shane zniknął już wewnątrz statku, który odleciał. 'Heidi: '''No, to było nawet ciekawe. ''Prowadząca odwróciła się do kamery. '''Heidi: '''I to by było na tyle z dzisiejszego odcinka! Zostały już tylko cztery osoby. Co wydarzy się następnym razem? Czy żądna zemsty Bianca całkowicie zniszczy Deana? Czy Bella poradzi sobie bez Shane’a, w którym najpewniej potajemnie się podkochuje? I czy Aisha będzie jeszcze większą psycholką? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata